rokok
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Kazami membenci rokok. Tapi sekarang Amuro malah merokok


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **rokok**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

ASAP abu-abu mengepul.

Satu batang nikotin dengan filter sejak tadi diapit kedua jarinya, sesekali dimainkan. Sejak tadi, pertemuan rahasia antara Amuro dan Kazami, lelaki kulit eksotis itu merokok.

Kazami penasaran, sungguh. Siapa gerangan orang jahat yang memperkenalkan rokok pada sahabat karibnya satu ini—terlalu polos untuk merokok di usia muda. Rasanya ia ingin memburunya dan meminta para tetinggi PSB untuk mengeksusinya atas kasus penodaan otak polos sahabatnya bernama Rei Furuya atau sekarang Tooru Amuro.

(Di tempat lain, Akai bersin)

Namun, alih-alih mengerti rasa khawatir Kazami, justru Amuro malah bertindak apatis. Ia tidak peduli berkali-kali Kazami mengibas tangannya dan mencegah asap rokoknya masuk ke saluran pernafasan. Atau mungkin Amuro tidak tahu; Kazami sangat membenci rokok. Jauh lebih benci dengan rokok berserta teman-temannya, daripada organisasi hitam sekalipun. Simpel saja; rokok adalah gerbang setan yang membawa ribuan penyakit dan ketergantungan.

Dan sekarang, Amuro justru merokok.

Kazami bersumpah; ia akan menyelamatkan anak polos itu dari setan bernama rokok.

"Aku tahu kau itu stress, tapi tidak merokok caranya."

Hembusan nafas bersama asap rokok keluar dari mulut Amuro. Bola mata biru itu mendelik tajam ke arah Kazami. "Aku ini sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun; berhentilah memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil seperti itu, Kazami."

"Tapi tetap saja, Rei Furuya." Kazami membalas sorotan mata Amuro. Lebih tajam. "Rokok itu gerbang narkoba. Aku tidak mau mendapat laporan kau masuk ke rumah sakit cuma karena rokok."

"Sebatang ini tidak akan membunuhku." Amuro kembali menghisap lagi tanpa peduli uring-uringan sahabatnya itu.

Kazami mendengus berat, lagi-lagi seperti. Mengenal Tooru Amuro sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar membuat Kazami paham betul sifat keras kepala Amuro. Tidak mau mendengarkan kritik-saran dari orang lain meski itu baik untuknya. Paling merasa benar, apalagi jika dia stres, hampir semua pendapat orang dianggap salah. Para petinggi PSB kadang juga sering dibuat stres, terutama ketika misinya yang berbahaya.

Hanya Scotch, _senpai_ sekaligus kakak angkat Amuro, yang mampu menangani sahabatnya. Pria lajang yang mampu membuat Rei Furuya tidak terjeremus dari semua kenakalan remaja sewaktu masih sekolah. Paling tegas saat Amuro terjebak masalah yang berhubungan tata krama dan paling baik ketika Amuro tidak membuat masalah. Sosok _goals_ para kakak yang patut dicontoh.

Tapi sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada di sini. Hanya tersisa Kazami untuk menyelamatkan Amuro dari rokok.

Benar, ia tidak boleh menyerah.

"Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau mau berhenti merokok?" guman Kazami pelan sembari melirik Amuro.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa." Amuro tidak peduli. "Aku ke sini untuk memberikan _flashdisk_. Kau tidak usah mengurusiku masalah rokokku."

"Mana bisa begitu!" Kazami mengerling tak suka. "Aku ini peduli denganmu, kau ini sudah membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Apalagi menyusup ke organisasi sendirian tanpa peduli keselamatanku. Berkali-kali kau nyaris mati, oke?"

"Tapi aku tidak akan mati karena satu batang rokok."

Iya, iya, iya, Kazami juga tahu satu batang rokok tidak akan membunuh orang. Hanya saja, jika Amuro sudah ketergantungan akan sangat merepotkan. Satu rokok tidak cukup untuk sehari. Salah satu kenalan Kazami bahkan bisa menghabiskan sepuluh rokok untuk sehari. Sungguh, ia sangat sayang dengan paru-paru Amuro sekarang.

Kalau semakin dipikirkan, Kazami makin merinding. Ah tidak, ia tidak ingin membayangkan Amuro terkapar tak berdaya di rumah sakit hanya gara-gara rokok. Terlalu menakutkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika nyatanya Amuro justru malah menyusul Scotch hanya sebatang rokok—hentikan _overthinking_ ini, Kazami harus langsung bertindak.

Tapi apa...?

Sesuatu yang membuat Amuro akan berhenti merokok, minimal sekarang. Tapi masalahnya, Kazami tidak membawa permen pengganti rokok atau makanan untuk mengurangi stress anak itu. Sesuatu yang manis, mungkin... atau kalau bisa yang adiktif dan sangat aman.

Manis dan aman...

Amuro mematikan rokoknya. Kazami masih terpaku, atau lebih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Lelaki kulit eksotis itu mendengus. Kalau berada di sini, bisa-bisa ia malah mendengarkan ocehan tak penting Kazami.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku masih harus kerja ke Po—"

Lalu, semua itu terjadi sangat cepat.

Tanpa peringatan, apalagi mengambil persiapan, tahu-tahu Kazami maju ke depan. Menghapus jarak mereka secepat kilat, membiarkan belah bibir Amuro bekas rokok itu bertemu dengan bibir Kazami, dan mengulumnya penuh hati-hati. Ciuman pertama Kazami, tapi tidak ciuman pertama Amuro. Namun meski begitu, Amuro justru malah membeku dan membiarkan Kazami memainkan kendali.

Ciuman singkat itu terhenti.

Muka Kazami sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku dengar ciuman itu mampu menghilangkan stress." Kazami membuang mukanya. Astaga. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. "Daripada kau merokok, aku bersedia untuk menciumu—ah, tidak, tidak, tidak—maksudku, jangan merokok lagi pokoknya!" Kazami bahkan terlalu malu untuk melihat ekspersi Amuro sekarang. "Sudah dulu ya, terima kasih atas _flashdisk_ -nya!"

Kazami buru-buru mengambil langkah cepat, langsung meninggalkan Amuro.

Membiarkan Amuro mematung begitu saja...

(Amuro tidak pernah tahu; Kazami ternyata sangat pemberani sekarang)

* * *

.

 **-end-**

 **.**


End file.
